Stuck in the storm
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: Tadase and Amu are stuck in the Royal Garden during a thunderstorm, waiting for Amu's parents to pick them up. With this free time, will love be proven? Blossom? Or be destroyed?  ... AmuXTadase


YAY! NEW FANFIC! And im eating apple crisp… :D

Back-story: I used to be OBSESSED with Shugo Chara, like, 2 years ago. Then I got back into it last year, finished it, and now im into it again! REWATCH, BABY~!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, but if I did, that would be beast. XD

My stance on the couples: I like both AmuXTadase and AmuXIkuto the same – maybe ikuto more. But that's only cuz' he looks like kaito. XD Im making this a tadaseXamu because there aren't many compared to the ikutoXamu ones… a pity story, lol.

(p.s., I dunno if any of the suffixes or whatever (Chan, kun, etc.) are right, sorry.)

LET'S KICK IT INTO GEAR!

NORMAL (Mostly Amu's, though) P.O.V.

Amu walked silently down the sidewalk, subconsciously dodging all of the puddles that littered the path that lead to the Guardian's Royal Garden. It was Monday, and she wasn't really in the mood for doing anything today. She sighed, silently praying that today could be a day off, meaning no fighting or character transforming. That would make her day somewhat acceptable. It was drizzling outside, it was down pouring just minutes ago, but luckily she got out right after it ended. As she entered, she was welcomed by everyone's smiles and some hellos. The first thing she noticed was that all the paperwork seemed to have already be done, thus making her brighten up.

"Amu-Chan," started Tadase, "What's the matter? You seem to be a little melancholic this evening." Wow, she thought to herself, he already noticed… "Oh, it's nothing. The rain is just putting a damper on my mood, is all." She replied, and then put a little smile on her face. That wasn't really a lie, but it was a major part of it. Her real problem was her odd dream from the night before. She doesn't remember it very well, but what she does recall is that she did something to upset Tadase, and then from then on he ignored her. But, she just reminded herself that Tadase was very forgiving, and if she did do something to upset hem, he probably wouldn't ignore her for the rest of their lives. The rains part of it was simply just the time it started. Right when she woke up from the dream, the rain started. Ever since that, it's been making her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, okay." Tadase answered, and then smiled, making her feel better. "Well! Anyways, let's get started, shall we?" Tadase asked the Guardians. Everyone replied immediately with a "Uh, huh!" But just as they sat down, the large and deep boom of thunder echoed through the glass and around them, causing most to either shoot up into a standing position or just jump. Then the sudden sound of hammering rain erupted and came from the roof. "Hmmm… Tadase-kun, I don't think this weather is very safe to go home in, or stay here in for that matter… what should we do?" Politely asked Nagihiko as he slowly sat back down. After some pondering, Tadase finally made a decision. Let's all call our parents. If they wish to pick us up, they may. But if they don't wish to, we might have to stay in here for now. It's too dangerous to go outside." Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up to make calls from either their phones or the Garden phones.

.:.:.:.:. call scene later.:.:.:.:.:.

"Alright! My parents are picking Rima and I up as soon as possible!" Announced Yaya gleefully. "As are mine." Responded Nagihiko, while nodding his head. "Mine too." Added Kairi. "What about you two?" asked Nagihiko, slightly concerned. "Oh, my mom said she would pick us up when it starts to calm down. But Tadase-kun's parents are both busy right now and will be until night." Nagihiko just nodded once then proceeded it with a smile. "Well, I hope you both stay safe. My mom's here, so I need to go. Bye! Good luck!" he yelled as he dashed out. He disappeared from sight as he quickly ran to the school's parking lot. Yaya quickly checked the clock on the wall and sighed. "Well, Rima. My dad is going to be here any second now. Are you ready to go into the rain?" Rima smiled and held up an umbrella, earning a grin from Yaya. "Okay, let's go." She said as Rima unfolded the umbrella and they walked out the doors. But immediately, Yaya tripped, making Amu and Tadase laugh.

When they both were out of their sight, Amu let out a sigh and sat down at a table. Tadase smiled and then sat down across from her. "You must have had a long day, with you acting like this. It seems fairly out of character of you." Tadase said with feeling, making Amu feel a bit happy that he cares about how she's doing. After letting what he said sink in, her eyes popped fully open. "What's wrong?" Tadase asked, concerned. "Speaking about characters, where are our Shugo Chara anyways?" Amu questioned with a worried tone. Tadase let out a soft laugh before he replied, "Don't worry about them, Amu-Chan. Their having fun over by Yoru, well, making fun of Yoru. Im pretty sure their having a blast at Easter, or, maybe they're just at Ikuto's place. Wherever they are, trust me, im pretty sure their having fun and are safe." Amu, slightly annoyed, mumbled, "…I wish they would tell me something like that before they make me worry…" Tadase chuckled and leaned forward on the table, moving a little closer to Amu. "So, Amu, how have you been?" he wondered. Amu looked at him and switched her gaze to his beautiful eyes, making her blush. Stuttering, she shyly replied, "I-im good. Wish this storm would end…" then she shifted her gaze to her hands that rest in her lap. "How about you?" Also slightly blushing, he answered her question, "Im… im great. The storm isn't very great, but if im alone in it, im glad its with you, Amu-Chan." He complimented, blushing a deeper shade of pink, practically red. For a while they sat there. Not knowing what to say or to do, Tadase finally spoke up. "Eh…. Amu-Chan?" he questioned, looking up as the blush returned to his face. Her gaze left her hands and returned back to his eyes, back to where her previous gaze was held, returning the warmth between the two. For a little while they just looked at each other, almost as if they were reading each other's thoughts and emotions. Remembering, she finally answered. "Y-Yes, Tadase-kun?" Tadase quickly looked away sheepishly, then locked eyes with her. "Amu-Chan…" he finally continued, "Do… do you still like me?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. To be continued next chapter .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*scratches head* sorry, it's a little short, its all I could do in this amount of time… I actually have been typing for nearly 2 hours… and I type fast… o.o

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Next chapter will be up SOON~! (like, very soon…)


End file.
